Cactus Dragon
The Cactus Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Plant and Lightning elements. It's main element is Plant. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons Cactus dragons are deceivingly heavy and will often ram or bash their opponents with a part of their body (if not their whole body). The spikes on their skin help inflict additional damage. Defenses Cactus dragons are completely covered in sharp spikes which protect them from almost all potential aggressors. Other Abilities TBA Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses Cactus dragons are slow-moving and bulky, and not agile or flexible at all. Habitat Regions Cactus dragons are found in a variety of regions, most typically the Verulean Lowlands, The Xiberian Savannas, the Glittergold Mountains, and the High Plains of Faridat. Preferred Home Cactus dragons prefer arid regions over rainy ones, and require space to move around unimpeded by thick underbrush. Sheltering/Nesting Cactus dragons typically do not build nests. When laying her eggs, a female cactus dragon will create a nest of cacti and other thorny plants, which will protect the vulnerable eggs from predators. Diet Cactus dragons are herbivores that consume almost any plant material, including leaves, grass, fruit, bark, and seeds. Contrary to popular belief, they do not eat cacti. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Cactus dragons are actually quite gentle toward wizards, but they play roughly and wizards must be careful of their sharp spikes. Social Order Many cactus dragons live a solitary lifestyle on a swath of territory they viciously defend, but others form large groups and share a section of territory and its resources among the members of the group. Relationship to Wizards Cactus dragons and wizards don't threaten each other much, but humans are beginning to invade cactus dragon territory, causing conflict. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth Mother cactus dragons build a nest of cacti and other thorny plants around her eggs to protect them. Infancy Baby cactus dragons are abandoned by their mother soon after birth and must learn to fend for themselves. Fortunately, their sharp spikes protect them from predators. Adolescence When they become juveniles, cactus dragons become territorial and will challenge other dragons for the rights to territory. Fights over territory are often bloody and brutal, which is why many adult cactus dragons in the wild appear battered and scarred. Adulthood Any cactus dragon strong enough to fight off an older cactus dragon will claim the newly vacated territory for their own and spend the rest of their lives on it. Weaker cactus dragons are often driven away and will journey many miles until they either perish in the harsh wilderness or are adopted by a more powerful cactus dragon as a subordinate. Some cactus dragons are solitary; while others live in large groups. Life Span Cactus dragons live 50-60 years. History Discovery TBA Origin of Name When the cactus dragon was first spotted, it was thought to be a large cactus. The obvious resemblance to cacti is what gives this dragon its name. Magic Cactus dragons possess both Chloromancy and Electromancy abilities due to their hybrid heritage. As with most dragons, these abilities usually lie dormant in wild dragons unless the dragons train to use them. Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Lightning Category:Plant Category:Hybrids Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Inhabitants of the Glittergold Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Verulean Lowlands Category:Inhabitants of the Xiberian Savannas Category:Inhabitants of Verulos Category:Inhabitants of the Mesalithic Canyon Category:Inhabitants of the High Plains of Faridat Category:Inhabitants of Ronstreet Category:Inhabitants of Glochid Grounds